OC Contest  ENTER NOW!
by The One With The Master Plan
Summary: Cause everyone has one. Nine stories I want to work on, but need OC's for! OC's NEEDED! APPLY NOW! NOT FIRST COME FIRST SERVED! Best application gets the OC spot. NEW STORIES ADDED! GO APPLY!
1. Application

Okay, it may seem that **EVERYONE** is doing one of these, but I actually want to try to make one. I had a few story ideas that I was attatched to, however I couldn't really form an OC to go with it, therefore **YOU** create the OC for me, and you will be the OC...basically i'm sure you get the drift...

Anyway, these are **NINE** stories I'm invested in making and want to make. Now I have my personal preferences on which one I'd want to write. I am going to take my time on picking the characters though! There are some requirements:

1: **DO** fill out an application thoroughly! I want your character detailed, just so I know if I pick your OC, I know the character as if I created her on my own.

2: **DO** be creative! I swear I do not want a Mary Sue who can do it all. Please make her have a flaw. I don't want her to be a ticking time bomb either, but I'm sure you get the drift.

3: **DO** know that if i do not pick your character for the story you applied for, there's a **HUGE** chance I will have a one-shot idea in mind and your character might fit that situation.

On that note, here are the stories:

* * *

**1. **_One Hand Disadvantage _**(OHD)**: The boys of Big Time Rush were never the ones to stay out of trouble, nor play it safe. So when a day of playing Indoor Hockey leaves James injured and in need of surgery on his shoulder, Gustavo wants to nurse his dog back to health before he needs to shoot it. Enter the young Home Health Nurse who is assigned to James. She hates LA, the people in it and mainly ones who rely on their looks and charm to get a girl, like James. How well is this going to work out? _**(FOUR APPLICATIONS, JAMES OC MAIN CHARACTER, OTHER THREE WILL BE MINOR CHARACTERS. MAIN OC IS BETWEEN THE AGES OF 19-21, JAMES IS 17 )**_

**2. **_Dance With Me _**(DWM)**: James is an **AMAZING** dancer, Carlos is a** GREAT **dancer, Kendall is an **OKAY** dancer and Logan...well in Gustavo's eyes is a hopeless case in dancing. That's why he sends Logan to a dance academy for three months, to train under one of New York's talented dancers. Will Logan learn in time, or be distracted by her beauty and make her learn that dance and trust go hand in hand? _**(THE BOYS ARE MENTIONED, HOWEVER APPLICATION NEEDED FOR LOGAN ONLY)**_

**3. **_Four Page Letters _**(FPL)**: Carlos was never the one to be the object of someone's affections. One day, Carlos stumbles upon a site where to become someone's penpal; in need of something different than the four boys he's known all his life, he signs up and starts writing to someone he's never met. Soon small one page letters of laughter and fun, become four page letters of emotions and truth, yet he still doesn't know who this girl is. Can Carlos spend the rest of his career looking for that one girl that **MIGHT NOT **even exist? _**(ONE APPLICATION, CARLOS ONLY)**_

**4. **_Days Aren't Guaranteed _**(DAG)**: Who knew the song that he danced with her to, the one that made him want her and love her, is the one that would be the situation right now? Everyone always told Kendall that the present is a gift, however the words didn't hit until Alicia Keys sang it in a song. _"I don't want to forget the present is a gift. And I don't want to take for granted the time you may have here with me. Cause Lord only knows another day is not really guaranteed..."_ and that's what Kendall has to live by, because he doesn't know how much time he has left with her. _**(ONE APPLICATION, KENDALL ONLY.)**_

**5. **_Sweet Dreams_ **(SD)**: Every guy in the world has a dream girl, so of course Big Time Rush isn't any different. So for some reason, these perfect girls appear only in their dreams, but before they can get the girl to kiss them, someone wakes them up. Will these girls ever be more than a fantasy? _**(FOUR GIRLS, FOUR APPLICATIONS)***_

**6. **_Crawl_: In life you have to crawl before you learn to walk, and walk before you run. Set five years into the future, each of the guys wake up and realize the one they love is gone. Will they go back into their past and remember what made them fall into love, and learn to start from the beginning? James, Carlos, Logan and Kendall learn in love, to get who they love again, they have to crawl before walking, and walk before running and jumping. _**(FOUR GIRLS, FOUR APPLICATIONS)****_

**7. **_Love the Way You Lie _**(LTWYL)**: He promised her he wouldn't leave all the time, so they can be a family. He promised her he wouldn't drink, because he says hurtful and mean things to her. He promised her that he wouldn't cheat, because he made that mistake once. He promised her he wouldn't gamble, because they need money to survive. Four guys, four broken promises and the women who deal with the way they lie... _**(SET IN THE FUTURE, FOUR GIRLS, FOUR APPLICATIONS)**_

**8. **_Treat A Lady_ **(TAL)**: Ever since Logan was younger, he was always raised to have respect and care for a girl. It may have gotten him teased, but girls loved that he was always sweet. Flash forward to seventeen year old Logan, who is watching as a guy belittles his girlfriend in front of everyone. Instead of being stuck and thinking _"how can he do that to her? how does she take it?"_ he finds himself looking in the eyes of a beautful woman and thinking _"how can I save her? how can I show her, what it really is to be loved and how to treat a lady?"_ _**(ONE APPLICATION, LOGAN ONLY)**_

**9. **_Blinded by Love_ **(BL)**: Love can make you do crazy things, like sing at the top of your lungs, run away from home, get hitched. Those are some things, that can happen. However how blinded are you when you are sitting in a jail cell, wondering how did you get there and why, but most importantly, wondering why did she leave you to be here on your own when you said you'd be together forever? _**(SET IN THE FUTURE) *****_

* * *

Okay, small little hints. There are three fics with little stars ( * ) and well here's the key so you know what they mean.

* = You come up with what makes the girl the PERFECT girl for each guy. I do suggest using some traits they have, i.e: Kendall loves hockey and can solve problems, Logan loves Math and is very smart. Carlos is hyper-active yet loving, James is into his looks and determined. Maybe the girl of their dreams can be opposites of them in a sense...if that makes any sense.

** = Make the history between the two. How did they meet, what was the girl's first impression of the guy and vice versa. What was the turning point in their relationship, what made her leave? What are small things he always knew she liked or loved? You are the creator of their relationship.

*** = THERE IS NO SET GUY! FREE TERRITORY! APPLY WITH WHICHEVER GUY! THE BEST APPLICATION MAKES THE CHARACTER AND CHOOSES THE MAIN GUY!

* * *

**APPLICATION:**

Full Name:

Age (please remember, a lot of these are set in the present, unless you are told its in the future, please keep the girls close to their age):

Birthday:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Five Things Your OC Would Do (this means for sources of entertainment)

Personality:

Appearance (Celeb Face):

Appearance (More Detailed):

Nationality:

Goals:

Fears:

Hobbies:

History (only if needed for stories that ask for it, mainly ones with * ):

BTR Boy in Preference Order (In case you apply for a story that has all four guys, you might fit with someone else in the story. If you are applying for one with just one guy, put that one guys name):

Five Things Your OC Would Say:

Style:

Favorite Color(s):

Least Favorite Color(s):

Story/Stories Applying For: (MAX OF SIX)

Other/Anything You Want To Add:

* * *

Fill out the application and leave it as a comment, because I will see them quicker there. This will be updated everytime OC's are picked for a story. You will know which story is next or in-progress because the story will no longer be in the open stories (meaning you won't see it any more hahaha)

Good Luck!


	2. NEW STORIES ADDED! CONTEST STILL OPEN!

My mind never seems to EFN STOP! I added new stories to the options because damn it, my iPod just wouldn't quit lol.

Okay, it may seem that **EVERYONE** is doing one of these, but I actually want to try to make one. I had a few story ideas that I was attatched to, however I couldn't really form an OC to go with it, therefore **YOU** create the OC for me, and you will be the OC...basically i'm sure you get the drift...

Anyway, these are **NINE** stories I'm invested in making and want to make. Now I have my personal preferences on which one I'd want to write. I am going to take my time on picking the characters though! There are some requirements:

1: **DO** fill out an application thoroughly! I want your character detailed, just so I know if I pick your OC, I know the character as if I created her on my own.

2: **DO** be creative! I swear I do not want a Mary Sue who can do it all. Please make her have a flaw. I don't want her to be a ticking time bomb either, but I'm sure you get the drift.

3: **DO** know that if i do not pick your character for the story you applied for, there's a **HUGE** chance I will have a one-shot idea in mind and your character might fit that situation.

On that note, here are the stories:

* * *

**1. **_One Hand Disadvantage _**(OHD)**: The boys of Big Time Rush were never the ones to stay out of trouble, nor play it safe. So when a day of playing Indoor Hockey leaves James injured and in need of surgery on his shoulder, Gustavo wants to nurse his dog back to health before he needs to shoot it. Enter the young Home Health Nurse who is assigned to James. She hates LA, the people in it and mainly ones who rely on their looks and charm to get a girl, like James. How well is this going to work out? _**(FOUR APPLICATIONS, JAMES OC MAIN CHARACTER, OTHER THREE WILL BE MINOR CHARACTERS. MAIN OC IS BETWEEN THE AGES OF 19-21, JAMES IS 17 )**_

**2. **_Dance With Me _**(DWM)**: James is an **AMAZING** dancer, Carlos is a** GREAT **dancer, Kendall is an **OKAY** dancer and Logan...well in Gustavo's eyes is a hopeless case in dancing. That's why he sends Logan to a dance academy for three months, to train under one of New York's talented dancers. Will Logan learn in time, or be distracted by her beauty and make her learn that dance and trust go hand in hand? _**(THE BOYS ARE MENTIONED, HOWEVER APPLICATION NEEDED FOR LOGAN ONLY)**_

**3. **_Four Page Letters _**(FPL)**: Carlos was never the one to be the object of someone's affections. One day, Carlos stumbles upon a site where to become someone's penpal; in need of something different than the four boys he's known all his life, he signs up and starts writing to someone he's never met. Soon small one page letters of laughter and fun, become four page letters of emotions and truth, yet he still doesn't know who this girl is. Can Carlos spend the rest of his career looking for that one girl that **MIGHT NOT **even exist? _**(ONE APPLICATION, CARLOS ONLY)**_

**4. **_Days Aren't Guaranteed _**(DAG)**: Who knew the song that he danced with her to, the one that made him want her and love her, is the one that would be the situation right now? Everyone always told Kendall that the present is a gift, however the words didn't hit until Alicia Keys sang it in a song. _"I don't want to forget the present is a gift. And I don't want to take for granted the time you may have here with me. Cause Lord only knows another day is not really guaranteed..."_ and that's what Kendall has to live by, because he doesn't know how much time he has left with her. _**(ONE APPLICATION, KENDALL ONLY.)**_

**5. **_Sweet Dreams_ **(SD)**: Every guy in the world has a dream girl, so of course Big Time Rush isn't any different. So for some reason, these perfect girls appear only in their dreams, but before they can get the girl to kiss them, someone wakes them up. Will these girls ever be more than a fantasy? _**(FOUR GIRLS, FOUR APPLICATIONS)***_

**6. **_Crawl_: In life you have to crawl before you learn to walk, and walk before you run. Set five years into the future, each of the guys wake up and realize the one they love is gone. Will they go back into their past and remember what made them fall into love, and learn to start from the beginning? James, Carlos, Logan and Kendall learn in love, to get who they love again, they have to crawl before walking, and walk before running and jumping. _**(FOUR GIRLS, FOUR APPLICATIONS)****_

**7. **_Love the Way You Lie _**(LTWYL)**: He promised her he wouldn't leave all the time, so they can be a family. He promised her he wouldn't drink, because he says hurtful and mean things to her. He promised her that he wouldn't cheat, because he made that mistake once. He promised her he wouldn't gamble, because they need money to survive. Four guys, four broken promises and the women who deal with the way they lie... _**(SET IN THE FUTURE, FOUR GIRLS, FOUR APPLICATIONS)**_

**8. **_Treat A Lady_ **(TAL)**: Ever since Logan was younger, he was always raised to have respect and care for a girl. It may have gotten him teased, but girls loved that he was always sweet. Flash forward to seventeen year old Logan, who is watching as a guy belittles his girlfriend in front of everyone. Instead of being stuck and thinking _"how can he do that to her? how does she take it?"_ he finds himself looking in the eyes of a beautful woman and thinking _"how can I save her? how can I show her, what it really is to be loved and how to treat a lady?"_ _**(ONE APPLICATION, LOGAN ONLY)**_

**9. **_Blinded by Love_ **(BL)**: Love can make you do crazy things, like sing at the top of your lungs, run away from home, get hitched. Those are some things, that can happen. However how blinded are you when you are sitting in a jail cell, wondering how did you get there and why, but most importantly, wondering why did she leave you to be here on your own when you said you'd be together forever? _**(SET IN THE FUTURE) *****_

_**NEW STORIES!**_

**10. **_Airplanes_: He was a dreamer from Minnesota. She was a dreamer from New York. He made it big, she didn't. Yet both of them wish on airplanes for something new. Will these airplanes hear their calls and land them in the same place at the same time? _**(ONE APPLICATION, JAMES ONLY)**_

**11. **_Masquerade_: He was just a commoner, nothing more than a boy with what royals saw as very little money. He didn't have the privileges she did. She was young, carefree and betrothed. One masquerade ball changes everything, especially when the forbidden man of her dreams and the poor boy who she knows and hates, are one and the same. _**(ONE APPLICATION, KENDALL ONLY)**_

**12. **_Chain Reaction_ **(CR)**: She wouldn't have fallen for him, if he wasn't so persistent. He wouldn't have been so persistent if she didn't push him away. She wouldn't have pushed him away if he wasn't so perfect. He wouldn't be so perfect if she acted like she was into him. If she acted like she was into him, he would have been James Diamond that she secretly couldn't stand. Like Newton's Law, every action has a reaction. In the case of love, it's one hell of a chain reaction. _**(ONE APPLICATION, JAMES ONLY)**_

**13. **_Someday_: Being known as the heart-throb, the hyper-active one, the leader and the brains wasn't always ideal. Being known as James Diamond, Carlos Garcia, Kendall Knight and Logan Mitchell of Big Time Rush was something they could have been content with. However when there's four girls waiting for you to come home and make things right so the fighting can end, its hard to be the normal boyfriend and the jet-setting superstar. How much time have they lost to make everything right again with the girls they love? _**(FOUR GIRLS, FOUR APPLICATIONS)**_

**14. **_Here Without You_ **(HWY)**:Every June 19th since she's been gone, he grabs his son and his daughter, who is the splitting image of her, and visit her grave. They say their hello's, tell stories of what she's missed and go back home. Just like every June 19th since she's been gone, Carlos Garcia tells his children the story of him and their mother, from the moment they met, to the moment she left. _**(ONE APPLICATION, CARLOS ONLY)**_

* * *

_**GO ON! KEEP APPLYING!**_


	3. THIRD CALL! UPDATED!

Alright guys...

...well really I'm assuming you are all **GIRLS** who are applying and whatnot, because that's just me being me and thinking I known everyone in the damn fanfiction world...but I have digressed in general from the whole topic I was trying to get to...sorry...

There are _**PLENTY**_ of you out there who are auditioning, but I have a few who characters in mind who can fit in more than one place. Therefore the contest is **STILL OPEN!**

**YES I SAID STILL OPEN!**

**SO GO ON AND KEEP ON AUDITIONING!**

This is I guess, a third casting call? I'm not too sure exactly what I shall call this but I'm still searching for characters. I see **A LOT** of you guys auditioning for _"Blinded By Love"_ and well, what I need you to realize when auditioning for the character in that story, the character has to be the **EPITOME** of seduction and evil. She must be perfect on paper, perfect and easy on the eyes. She must have a flaw, but at the same time there has to be something to draw the main BTR boy you choose to her. It can be anything from her eyes, to curve of her body, the sound of her voice, etc. This girl has to be able to convince the boy of choosing to do anything and everything with and for her. Yes, he will have a back bone but re-read the summary and realize the situation he is left in, and think about how much they would have to go through that he's gone and dug himself a hole...per se.

I guess I can give a little more information on how each girl should kind of modeled right? I owe you guys **THAT** much. Therefore below is the summaries of the stories. If you see an underlined title for the story, it means some characters have been considered for the role, **HOWEVER** that doesn't mean to stop, you might come in and be the right character I'm looking for...

* * *

**1. **_One Hand Disadvantage _**(OHD)**: The boys of Big Time Rush were never the ones to stay out of trouble, nor play it safe. So when a day of playing Indoor Hockey leaves James injured and in need of surgery on his shoulder, Gustavo wants to nurse his dog back to health before he needs to shoot it. Enter the young Home Health Nurse who is assigned to James. She hates LA, the people in it and mainly ones who rely on their looks and charm to get a girl, like James. How well is this going to work out? _**(FOUR APPLICATIONS, JAMES OC MAIN CHARACTER, OTHER THREE WILL BE MINOR CHARACTERS. MAIN OC IS BETWEEN THE AGES OF 19-21, JAMES IS 17 )**_

**GIRL:** _She's got to be sassy, yet down to earth somehow. Remember she's gonna be the somewhat polar opposite of James. Where James is more into his looks, she has to be more into brains. Where she's the one to stay indoors, James would rather be out there in the world. They have to open each other's eyes to the other side, or basically what the person is and that they can be._

_**2. **Dance With Me _**(DWM)**: James is an **AMAZING** dancer, Carlos is a** GREAT **dancer, Kendall is an **OKAY** dancer and Logan...well in Gustavo's eyes is a hopeless case in dancing. That's why he sends Logan to a dance academy for three months, to train under one of New York's talented dancers. Will Logan learn in time, or be distracted by her beauty and make her learn that dance and trust go hand in hand? _**(THE BOYS ARE MENTIONED, HOWEVER APPLICATION NEEDED FOR LOGAN ONLY)**_

_******GIRL:** She's obviously a dancer, she's goal oriented, she doesn't trust people. Logan is the same, yet he's too trusting and sees the best in everyone. The girl has to be a closed book, yet easy enough to be opened and understood by Logan.**  
**_

**3. **_Four Page Letters _**(FPL)**: Carlos was never the one to be the object of someone's affections. One day, Carlos stumbles upon a site where to become someone's penpal; in need of something different than the four boys he's known all his life, he signs up and starts writing to someone he's never met. Soon small one page letters of laughter and fun, become four page letters of emotions and truth, yet he still doesn't know who this girl is. Can Carlos spend the rest of his career looking for that one girl that **MIGHT NOT **even exist? _**(ONE APPLICATION, CARLOS ONLY)**_

_******GIRL:** She's the only one who understands Carlos, yet doesn't question who he is or what he does. She has to be sweet, charming and just as innocent as Carlos. This story will be a sweet one, yet have its moments where you want to just throw the laptop at anger lol.**  
**_

**4. **_Days Aren't Guaranteed _**(DAG)**: Who knew the song that he danced with her to, the one that made him want her and love her, is the one that would be the situation right now? Everyone always told Kendall that the present is a gift, however the words didn't hit until Alicia Keys sang it in a song. _"I don't want to forget the present is a gift. And I don't want to take for granted the time you may have here with me. Cause Lord only knows another day is not really guaranteed..."_ and that's what Kendall has to live by, because he doesn't know how much time he has left with her. _**(ONE APPLICATION, KENDALL ONLY.)**_

_******GIRL:** This girl is the weakness to Kendall. You have to think of what kind of girl would be the one to really be the kind of girl to make Kendall love sappy.**  
**_

**5. **_Sweet Dreams_ **(SD)**: Every guy in the world has a dream girl, so of course Big Time Rush isn't any different. So for some reason, these perfect girls appear only in their dreams, but before they can get the girl to kiss them, someone wakes them up. Will these girls ever be more than a fantasy? _**(FOUR GIRLS, FOUR APPLICATIONS)***_

_******GIRL(S):** Easy, be their dream girl. Think of how the boys have grown through the episodes, and model the girl to be the **PERFECT** one for them. Is she the exact same person as him? Is she completely different? That one is up to you...**  
**_

**6. **_Crawl_: In life you have to crawl before you learn to walk, and walk before you run. Set five years into the future, each of the guys wake up and realize the one they love is gone. Will they go back into their past and remember what made them fall into love, and learn to start from the beginning? James, Carlos, Logan and Kendall learn in love, to get who they love again, they have to crawl before walking, and walk before running and jumping. _**(FOUR GIRLS, FOUR APPLICATIONS)****_

**7. **_Love the Way You Lie _**(LTWYL)**: He promised her he wouldn't leave all the time, so they can be a family. He promised her he wouldn't drink, because he says hurtful and mean things to her. He promised her that he wouldn't cheat, because he made that mistake once. He promised her he wouldn't gamble, because they need money to survive. Four guys, four broken promises and the women who deal with the way they lie... _**(SET IN THE FUTURE, FOUR GIRLS, FOUR APPLICATIONS)**_

_****__******GIRL(S):** __Same/Similar to_**__**** "Crawl"**  


**8. **_Treat A Lady_ **(TAL)**: Ever since Logan was younger, he was always raised to have respect and care for a girl. It may have gotten him teased, but girls loved that he was always sweet. Flash forward to seventeen year old Logan, who is watching as a guy belittles his girlfriend in front of everyone. Instead of being stuck and thinking _"how can he do that to her? how does she take it?"_ he finds himself looking in the eyes of a beautful woman and thinking _"how can I save her? how can I show her, what it really is to be loved and how to treat a lady?"_ _**(ONE APPLICATION, LOGAN ONLY)**_

**9. **_Blinded by Love_ **(BL)**: Love can make you do crazy things, like sing at the top of your lungs, run away from home, get hitched. Those are some things, that can happen. However how blinded are you when you are sitting in a jail cell, wondering how did you get there and why, but most importantly, wondering why did she leave you to be here on your own when you said you'd be together forever? _**(SET IN THE FUTURE) *****_

_****__******GIRL:** SEE ABOVE IN THE BEGINNING!_  


_**NEW STORIES!**_

**10. **_Airplanes_: He was a dreamer from Minnesota. She was a dreamer from New York. He made it big, she didn't. Yet both of them wish on airplanes for something new. Will these airplanes hear their calls and land them in the same place at the same time? _**(ONE APPLICATION, JAMES ONLY)**_

**11. **_Masquerade_: He was just a commoner, nothing more than a boy with what royals saw as very little money. He didn't have the privileges she did. She was young, carefree and betrothed. One masquerade ball changes everything, especially when the forbidden man of her dreams and the poor boy who she knows and hates, are one and the same. _**(ONE APPLICATION, KENDALL ONLY)**_

___******GIRL:** SELF _EXPLANATORY

**12. **_Chain Reaction_ **(CR)**: She wouldn't have fallen for him, if he wasn't so persistent. He wouldn't have been so persistent if she didn't push him away. She wouldn't have pushed him away if he wasn't so perfect. He wouldn't be so perfect if she acted like she was into him. If she acted like she was into him, he would have been James Diamond that she secretly couldn't stand. Like Newton's Law, every action has a reaction. In the case of love, it's one hell of a chain reaction. _**(ONE APPLICATION, JAMES ONLY)**_

_****____******GIRL:** SELF _EXPLANATORY  


**13. **_Someday_: Being known as the heart-throb, the hyper-active one, the leader and the brains wasn't always ideal. Being known as James Diamond, Carlos Garcia, Kendall Knight and Logan Mitchell of Big Time Rush was something they could have been content with. However when there's four girls waiting for you to come home and make things right so the fighting can end, its hard to be the normal boyfriend and the jet-setting superstar. How much time have they lost to make everything right again with the girls they love? _**(FOUR GIRLS, FOUR APPLICATIONS)**_

_****____******GIRL:** SELF _EXPLANATORY  


**14. **_Here Without You_ **(HWY)**:Every June 19th since she's been gone, he grabs his son and his daughter, who is the splitting image of her, and visit her grave. They say their hello's, tell stories of what she's missed and go back home. Just like every June 19th since she's been gone, Carlos Garcia tells his children the story of him and their mother, from the moment they met, to the moment she left. _**(ONE APPLICATION, CARLOS ONLY)**_

_****____******GIRL:** SELF _EXPLANATORY  


* * *

_**GO ON! KEEP APPLYING!**_


	4. FOURTH CALL! CASTING STILL OPEN!

NO I DID NOT FORGET ABOUT YOU GUYS!

THE CONTEST IS STILL OPEN!

SO GO ON AND APPLY!

I'm thinking maybe the contest will end right around Valentines day, so keep on going until February 14th 2011. More information will be given by then if the contest is over or not, or what will be the first story to be done.

Plus you will be PMed if your character has made it into the story! GOOD LUCK!

* * *

**1. **_One Hand Disadvantage _**(OHD)**: The boys of Big Time Rush were never the ones to stay out of trouble, nor play it safe. So when a day of playing Indoor Hockey leaves James injured and in need of surgery on his shoulder, Gustavo wants to nurse his dog back to health before he needs to shoot it. Enter the young Home Health Nurse who is assigned to James. She hates LA, the people in it and mainly ones who rely on their looks and charm to get a girl, like James. How well is this going to work out? _**(FOUR APPLICATIONS, JAMES OC MAIN CHARACTER, OTHER THREE WILL BE MINOR CHARACTERS. MAIN OC IS BETWEEN THE AGES OF 19-21, JAMES IS 17 )**_

**2. **_Dance With Me _**(DWM)**: James is an **AMAZING** dancer, Carlos is a** GREAT **dancer, Kendall is an **OKAY** dancer and Logan...well in Gustavo's eyes is a hopeless case in dancing. That's why he sends Logan to a dance academy for three months, to train under one of New York's talented dancers. Will Logan learn in time, or be distracted by her beauty and make her learn that dance and trust go hand in hand? _**(THE BOYS ARE MENTIONED, HOWEVER APPLICATION NEEDED FOR LOGAN ONLY)**_

**3. **_Four Page Letters _**(FPL)**: Carlos was never the one to be the object of someone's affections. One day, Carlos stumbles upon a site where to become someone's penpal; in need of something different than the four boys he's known all his life, he signs up and starts writing to someone he's never met. Soon small one page letters of laughter and fun, become four page letters of emotions and truth, yet he still doesn't know who this girl is. Can Carlos spend the rest of his career looking for that one girl that **MIGHT NOT **even exist? _**(ONE APPLICATION, CARLOS ONLY)**_

**4. **_Days Aren't Guaranteed _**(DAG)**: Who knew the song that he danced with her to, the one that made him want her and love her, is the one that would be the situation right now? Everyone always told Kendall that the present is a gift, however the words didn't hit until Alicia Keys sang it in a song. _"I don't want to forget the present is a gift. And I don't want to take for granted the time you may have here with me. Cause Lord only knows another day is not really guaranteed..."_ and that's what Kendall has to live by, because he doesn't know how much time he has left with her. _**(ONE APPLICATION, KENDALL ONLY.)**_

**5. **_Sweet Dreams_ **(SD)**: Every guy in the world has a dream girl, so of course Big Time Rush isn't any different. So for some reason, these perfect girls appear only in their dreams, but before they can get the girl to kiss them, someone wakes them up. Will these girls ever be more than a fantasy? _**(FOUR GIRLS, FOUR APPLICATIONS)***_

**6. **_Crawl_: In life you have to crawl before you learn to walk, and walk before you run. Set five years into the future, each of the guys wake up and realize the one they love is gone. Will they go back into their past and remember what made them fall into love, and learn to start from the beginning? James, Carlos, Logan and Kendall learn in love, to get who they love again, they have to crawl before walking, and walk before running and jumping. _**(FOUR GIRLS, FOUR APPLICATIONS)****_

**7. **_Love the Way You Lie _**(LTWYL)**: He promised her he wouldn't leave all the time, so they can be a family. He promised her he wouldn't drink, because he says hurtful and mean things to her. He promised her that he wouldn't cheat, because he made that mistake once. He promised her he wouldn't gamble, because they need money to survive. Four guys, four broken promises and the women who deal with the way they lie... _**(SET IN THE FUTURE, FOUR GIRLS, FOUR APPLICATIONS)**_

**8. **_Treat A Lady_ **(TAL)**: Ever since Logan was younger, he was always raised to have respect and care for a girl. It may have gotten him teased, but girls loved that he was always sweet. Flash forward to seventeen year old Logan, who is watching as a guy belittles his girlfriend in front of everyone. Instead of being stuck and thinking _"how can he do that to her? how does she take it?"_ he finds himself looking in the eyes of a beautful woman and thinking _"how can I save her? how can I show her, what it really is to be loved and how to treat a lady?"_ _**(ONE APPLICATION, LOGAN ONLY)**_

**9. **_Blinded by Love_ **(BL)**: Love can make you do crazy things, like sing at the top of your lungs, run away from home, get hitched. Those are some things, that can happen. However how blinded are you when you are sitting in a jail cell, wondering how did you get there and why, but most importantly, wondering why did she leave you to be here on your own when you said you'd be together forever? _**(SET IN THE FUTURE) *****_

_**NEW STORIES!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**10. **_Airplanes_: He was a dreamer from Minnesota. She was a dreamer from New York. He made it big, she didn't. Yet both of them wish on airplanes for something new. Will these airplanes hear their calls and land them in the same place at the same time? _**(ONE APPLICATION, JAMES ONLY)**_

**11. **_Masquerade_: He was just a commoner, nothing more than a boy with what royals saw as very little money. He didn't have the privileges she did. She was young, carefree and betrothed. One masquerade ball changes everything, especially when the forbidden man of her dreams and the poor boy who she knows and hates, are one and the same. _**(ONE APPLICATION, KENDALL ONLY)**_

**12. **_Chain Reaction_ **(CR)**: She wouldn't have fallen for him, if he wasn't so persistent. He wouldn't have been so persistent if she didn't push him away. She wouldn't have pushed him away if he wasn't so perfect. He wouldn't be so perfect if she acted like she was into him. If she acted like she was into him, he would have been James Diamond that she secretly couldn't stand. Like Newton's Law, every action has a reaction. In the case of love, it's one hell of a chain reaction. _**(ONE APPLICATION, JAMES ONLY)**_

**13. **_Someday_: Being known as the heart-throb, the hyper-active one, the leader and the brains wasn't always ideal. Being known as James Diamond, Carlos Garcia, Kendall Knight and Logan Mitchell of Big Time Rush was something they could have been content with. However when there's four girls waiting for you to come home and make things right so the fighting can end, its hard to be the normal boyfriend and the jet-setting superstar. How much time have they lost to make everything right again with the girls they love? _**(FOUR GIRLS, FOUR APPLICATIONS)**_

**14. **_Here Without You_ **(HWY)**:Every June 19th since she's been gone, he grabs his son and his daughter, who is the splitting image of her, and visit her grave. They say their hello's, tell stories of what she's missed and go back home. Just like every June 19th since she's been gone, Carlos Garcia tells his children the story of him and their mother, from the moment they met, to the moment she left. _**(ONE APPLICATION, CARLOS ONLY)**_

* * *

_**GO ON! KEEP APPLYING!**_


	5. FINAL CASTING CALL

**1. **_One Hand Disadvantage _**(OHD)**: The boys of Big Time Rush were never the ones to stay out of trouble, nor play it safe. So when a day of playing Indoor Hockey leaves James injured and in need of surgery on his shoulder, Gustavo wants to nurse his dog back to health before he needs to shoot it. Enter the young Home Health Nurse who is assigned to James. She hates LA, the people in it and mainly ones who rely on their looks and charm to get a girl, like James. How well is this going to work out? _**(FOUR APPLICATIONS, JAMES OC MAIN CHARACTER, OTHER THREE WILL BE MINOR CHARACTERS. MAIN OC IS BETWEEN THE AGES OF 19-21, JAMES IS 17 )**_

**2. **_Dance With Me _**(DWM)**: James is an **AMAZING** dancer, Carlos is a** GREAT **dancer, Kendall is an **OKAY** dancer and Logan...well in Gustavo's eyes is a hopeless case in dancing. That's why he sends Logan to a dance academy for three months, to train under one of New York's talented dancers. Will Logan learn in time, or be distracted by her beauty and make her learn that dance and trust go hand in hand? _**(THE BOYS ARE MENTIONED, HOWEVER APPLICATION NEEDED FOR LOGAN ONLY)**_

**3. **_Four Page Letters _**(FPL)**: Carlos was never the one to be the object of someone's affections. One day, Carlos stumbles upon a site where to become someone's penpal; in need of something different than the four boys he's known all his life, he signs up and starts writing to someone he's never met. Soon small one page letters of laughter and fun, become four page letters of emotions and truth, yet he still doesn't know who this girl is. Can Carlos spend the rest of his career looking for that one girl that **MIGHT NOT **even exist? _**(ONE APPLICATION, CARLOS ONLY)**_

**4. **_Days Aren't Guaranteed _**(DAG)**: Who knew the song that he danced with her to, the one that made him want her and love her, is the one that would be the situation right now? Everyone always told Kendall that the present is a gift, however the words didn't hit until Alicia Keys sang it in a song. _"I don't want to forget the present is a gift. And I don't want to take for granted the time you may have here with me. Cause Lord only knows another day is not really guaranteed..."_ and that's what Kendall has to live by, because he doesn't know how much time he has left with her. _**(ONE APPLICATION, KENDALL ONLY.)**_

**5. **_Sweet Dreams_ **(SD)**: Every guy in the world has a dream girl, so of course Big Time Rush isn't any different. So for some reason, these perfect girls appear only in their dreams, but before they can get the girl to kiss them, someone wakes them up. Will these girls ever be more than a fantasy? _**(FOUR GIRLS, FOUR APPLICATIONS)***_

**6. **_Crawl_: In life you have to crawl before you learn to walk, and walk before you run. Set five years into the future, each of the guys wake up and realize the one they love is gone. Will they go back into their past and remember what made them fall into love, and learn to start from the beginning? James, Carlos, Logan and Kendall learn in love, to get who they love again, they have to crawl before walking, and walk before running and jumping. _**(FOUR GIRLS, FOUR APPLICATIONS)****_

**7. **_Love the Way You Lie _**(LTWYL)**: He promised her he wouldn't leave all the time, so they can be a family. He promised her he wouldn't drink, because he says hurtful and mean things to her. He promised her that he wouldn't cheat, because he made that mistake once. He promised her he wouldn't gamble, because they need money to survive. Four guys, four broken promises and the women who deal with the way they lie... _**(SET IN THE FUTURE, FOUR GIRLS, FOUR APPLICATIONS)**_

**8. **_Treat A Lady_ **(TAL)**: Ever since Logan was younger, he was always raised to have respect and care for a girl. It may have gotten him teased, but girls loved that he was always sweet. Flash forward to seventeen year old Logan, who is watching as a guy belittles his girlfriend in front of everyone. Instead of being stuck and thinking _"how can he do that to her? how does she take it?"_he finds himself looking in the eyes of a beautful woman and thinking _"how can I save her? how can I show her, what it really is to be loved and how to treat a lady?"_ _**(ONE APPLICATION, LOGAN ONLY)**_

**9. **_Blinded by Love_ **(BL)**: Love can make you do crazy things, like sing at the top of your lungs, run away from home, get hitched. Those are some things, that can happen. However how blinded are you when you are sitting in a jail cell, wondering how did you get there and why, but most importantly, wondering why did she leave you to be here on your own when you said you'd be together forever? _**(SET IN THE FUTURE) *****_

_**NEW STORIES!**_

* * *

**10. **_Airplanes_: He was a dreamer from Minnesota. She was a dreamer from New York. He made it big, she didn't. Yet both of them wish on airplanes for something new. Will these airplanes hear their calls and land them in the same place at the same time? _**(ONE APPLICATION, JAMES ONLY)**_

**11. **_Masquerade_: He was just a commoner, nothing more than a boy with what royals saw as very little money. He didn't have the privileges she did. She was young, carefree and betrothed. One masquerade ball changes everything, especially when the forbidden man of her dreams and the poor boy who she knows and hates, are one and the same. _**(ONE APPLICATION, KENDALL ONLY)**_

**12. **_Someday_: Being known as the heart-throb, the hyper-active one, the leader and the brains wasn't always ideal. Being known as James Diamond, Carlos Garcia, Kendall Knight and Logan Mitchell of Big Time Rush was something they could have been content with. However when there's four girls waiting for you to come home and make things right so the fighting can end, its hard to be the normal boyfriend and the jet-setting superstar. How much time have they lost to make everything right again with the girls they love? _**(FOUR GIRLS, FOUR APPLICATIONS)**_

**13. **_Here Without You_ **(HWY)**:Every June 19th since she's been gone, he grabs his son and his daughter, who is the splitting image of her, and visit her grave. They say their hello's, tell stories of what she's missed and go back home. Just like every June 19th since she's been gone, Carlos Garcia tells his children the story of him and their mother, from the moment they met, to the moment she left. _**(ONE APPLICATION, CARLOS ONLY)**_


End file.
